two_steps_from_hellfandomcom-20200215-history
Colin Frake on Fire Mountain (Novel)
The world of Reanne has a secret bigger than the night sky. Summary Colin Frake, On Fire Mountain is the first book in the Colin Frake series, an ongoing epic fantasy/sci-fi quintilogy set in the world of Reanne. This part is written by Two Steps From Hell composer Nick Phoenix. It was published on June 26th, 2014, shortly before the soundtrack of the same name, featuring compositions by both Thomas Bergersen and Nick Phoenix. Music from this soundtrack is placed periodically throughout the eBook, which also features variations of these melodies throughout, some unreleased on the soundtrack. It also features hand-drawn pictures describing each chapter, courtesy of artist Otto Bjornik, with them placed once a chapter, with the exception of the final one, in which there are two. This first entry in the series centers around the main hero and heroine, Colin Frake and Petunia Faun, as long-held secrets of their world start to unravel and shape their lives, beginning to intertwinine their paths with those of people from all over Reanne, and perhaps beginning uncover a secret bigger than the night sky itself, clues to the origin of our existence, and a darkness that looms to threaten it all. Plot The story begins introducing the world of Reanne, in which five mountainous fingers separate the many locations of the world, at the center of which is the ominous and mysterious Fire Mountain. Stories are told in the lowlands of the mountain's legendary clan, of witchcraft, giants, and terrible deeds. All wrongdoers or criminals are sent from the lowlands up the mountain, for all who go there never come back. Five years earlier, the Fire Mountain Clan attacked and raided the town of Vigerock, smallest of all the settlements in Reanne and the closest to the mountain, located at its base. They stole all the town's loot and harvest they could find and destroyed everything in their path afterward, killing many in the process. Among those dead in the attack were the Frakes, the only one of the family left alive being one of the few remaining survivors found, their oldest child, their ten-year-old son, Colin. He was taken in by a man named Roger (called "Pagan Roger" by much of the town), who lived in the abbey of Vigerock, and the people of the town itself spent the next five years in preparation for another attack by the Fire Clan, if it were to come again. The years pass, and in present day, fifteen-year-old Colin Frake and his best friend of the same age, Petunia Faun, have recovered from the shock of the attack and are living relaxedly in Vigerock, often spending their free time wandering the nearby Owlfoot Canyon. On one such day, the two go hunting in the canyon when they spot a curious sight, a crowd of wild pigs running down the canyon cliff, not paying attention to anything around them, as if a marching army. Worried, the two go back to the town, only to hear that there is fire blazing on the mountain. Colin Frake Asclepius - The successor In April 2017, the official successor of Colin Frake on Fire Mountain, Colin Frake Asclepius was released. More infos soon.Category:Nick Phoenix Category:Colin Frake on Fire Mountain